


For "Autumn Delusions" by butterflytiger_1982

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to make a new banner for the story <a href="http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/autumn%20delusions">Autumn Delusions</a> by <a href="http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=17">butterlytiger_1982</a> and this was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Autumn Delusions" by butterflytiger_1982

I was asked to make a new banner for the story [Autumn Delusions](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/autumn%20delusions) by [butterlytiger_1982](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=17) and this was the result. It only ever replaced the old one in two or more locations. 

  


  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
" A young man's journey through a self discovery."

[Autumn Delusions @ LJ](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/autumn%20delusions) || [Autumn Delusions @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=716)  



End file.
